Forgetting and Remembering
by musicnoteships
Summary: Mikan and Natsume were always close friends as children. One moved away, another moved away. One remembered, one forgot. But there bond was always there. Mikan unknowingly has Natsume as a step brother which frustrates her. Mikan distances her self from Natsume, but fails. Because Natsume is the boy she fell in love with when they were young. Fanfiction of Gakuen Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mikan lived in the city when she was in elementary school, but moved to the country when she entered junior high. The reason for her moving was because her mother lost her job and they had to move out to country to live with her grandfather. Mikan didn't like the idea of leaving all of her friends behind but she eventually forgot about it and forgot about her whole time she spent there. All of her friends and people she knew, Mikan forgot all about them.

Mikan had just found out that someone who was supposedly one of her friends in the city, had been staying out in the country for awhile. Mikan didn't remember them because they had moved two years earlier. So Mikan didn't pay much attention to it at all.

Mikan had been going to the same school, but recently changed schools because her mother had got a new job in a small town. They also moved to a house in the country. Mikan actually was excited to move houses. She didn't have to deal with her being worried about her grandpa all the time. It gave her a chance to breath in the fresh air of a new start. But deep down there was always that feeling of feeling now like her self. Mikan forced a smile always and tried to look happy and cheery and everyone was always fooled by her act. The truth is that not even Mikan knew what was wrong with her self she just tried to ignore the feeling and went on wit her life.

Mikan had just arrived at her new house. It was a small cottage with new bedrooms with only one bathroom in the house. Mikan felt very peaceful when she looked at the cottage before her. Her adoptive mother Mika who was secretly a witch who made potions. Mikan didn't really understand magic well but she could always make potions very well ever since her mother taught her. Her mother turned off the engine of the car and turned her head to Mikan. "Mikan you ready for your new journey?" Mikan nodded her head really fast and yelled. "YES MOM I AM READY!" Mikan opened the car door and closed it and ran to the house while her mother was trying to stop her 13 year older daughter from running away and getting lost.

Mikan was now in front of the cottage as she admired every detail the cottage had in it. Mikan was so fascinated by the cottage that she almost tripped while running towards it earlier. While Mikan was still admiring the cottage mikan's mother Mika already got most of their bags in her arms. Mikan's mother walked beside Mikan and softly said,"Mikan open the door for me you don't want your poor mother to have to do everything her self." Mikan still in awe of the cottage her mother sighed and then whispered in her ear. "Crimson eyes," Mikan heard this and freaked out and yelled with her arms in the air. "WHAT WHERE!?" Mikan was still in panic when her mother put the bags down and flicked her daughters forehead. "Ouch what was that for." Mikan had her hand over her forehead when she saw her mother point at the bags of their stuff on the grass. "Oh."

After Mikan had put all of the bags of stuff into the house Mikan ran outside. She ran around the whole yard because of how big it was to her. Mikan was running around when she tripped on a rock in the drive way and fell. Mikan had been wearing a skirt that day which was white. Mikan had fallen on her knees and she now had scrapes and bruises on both of her knees. "Ouch." Mikan had tried to get up without a falling back down. Mikan got up but what she did not know is that her skirt was all bloody. A boy with Raven hair walked up to Mikan and pointed at her. "Bloody murder." Mikan heard someone say blood murder and she freaked out. With her arms waving up and down crazy like she was the culprit. The boy with Raven hair just continued to stare at the girl with braids's reaction to what he said.

Mikan then realized it wasn't bloody murder it was her skirt. She then saw a boy no older than she was staring at her with a plain expression on his face. Mikan then gave him a look like who are? Then she spook "hey who are you?" Mikan had wondered who he was like come on it felt like she was being glared at. "Your neighbor." The boy with Raven hair pointed to the house across the street. "Oh my neighbor?" Dumbfounded Mikan was still thinking, and The boy with Raven hair nodded and flicked her forehead. "Ow that hurt what'd you do that for?" Mikan now had a slight bruise on her forehead. "Because you took to long to think Idiot." The boy with Raven hair left Mikan still dumbfounded.

"Jerk," Mikan muttered to herself before she tripped again. "CRINMEY!" Yelling out of frustration of tripping again Mikan felt a slight pain in her knees worse than before. The boy with Raven hair who was walking back to his house had a slight grin on his face because of what he heard the girl with braids yelled. "She hasn't changed," he chuckled to himself.

* * *

 _A girl with pigtails ran over to the young raven haired boy. But when the young girl was running she tripped on a rock and fell. The girl had been wearing a white skirt that day. "Ouch that hurt WAAAAH," the girl with pigtails was now sitting on her butt crying and wailing. The boy with Raven hair sighed in annoyance and he walked over to the girl with pigtails. "Shut up ugly and let's go," the boy put his hand out for the girl to take. The girl with tears still running down her face and her nose all stuffed up now the young girl nodded and took the hand of the boy with Raven hair._

 _The boy with Raven hair hugged the girl with pigtails. She hugged back and said "thanks Natsume," the boy with Raven hair felt her chest. "They still haven't grown." The girl with pigtail's face turned red and she pushed Natsume. "PERVERT!" She wrapped her arms around her chest area. Young Natsume just smirked and watched the girl's face get more red before she realizes they her knees where bleeding. "How long you gonna stand there?" Young Natsume crossed his arms and had a plain expression on his face now. "Until you apologize because I CAN'T EVER GET MARRIED NOW!" The young girl still having her arms wrapped her chest keeping her guard up. Young Natsume covered his face with his bangs and had a smirk on his face and muttered "but you can marry me polka." Young Mikan heard what young Natsume said and her face turned into a tomato and her arms around her chest untightened and eventually dropped down her waist. "W-why would I anyway your just a pervert fox." Mikan's face still red as tomato she backed away a few steps to keep the distance cause she had a hunge that Natsume might do something to her._

 _Young natsume looked at young Mikan as she took a few steps back. He knew what that Ment she was keeping her guard up. But would she keep her guard up for this. "Hey Polka." Natsume having a blank expression on his face walked a few stores forward towards Mikan. "W-w-what!" Mikan stuttered out the words as she spoke. "Your knees look." Mikan looked at her knees and saw blood she freaked out. "B-B-BLOOD!?" Mikan started waving her arms up and down. Young Mikan started wailing and crying with tears down her face when young "Natsume pulled her hair. "Oi Ugly stop crying and let's go Baka," young Mikan stopped crying suddenly and glared at young Natsume and tried to take his hand when her knees were in pain. But young Mikan couldn't argue because she knew that he was going to help her._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mikan was still on the ground as she yelled, "CRIMNEY!" Mikan felt her knees get worse as she sat there. Mikan always cried when she was younger but stopped crying cause there was no need. Mikan restraining her self from tears forming in her eyes she got up on her feet and walked over to her house. Mikan was mad like no kidding she couldn't be mad though cause the pain in her knees was too much for her to handle. Ever since Mikan was little Mikan didn't have high pain tolerance and always she felt like the whole world was crashing down on her when she just scraped her knee, but Mikan always forgot she had a weak body ever since she was born.

Being adopted and no sign of who she was really was wasn't really something she thought about. Mika was her only family, the person who adopted her. Mikan opened the door and walked over to the box with the first aid stuff. Mikan didn't see a sign of her Mother. "Shoot...This is gonna hurt like hell isn't it..." Mikan opened the box and grabbed some paper towels to put water on it to wash off the blood. Mikan flinched when the gently rubbed the paper towel over her knee. Mikan hesitantly put the paper towel down and grabbed another also putting the rubbing alcohol on it. As Mikan poured a little bit of the rubbing acholol on the paper towel some accidentally got on her knee where the scrape was fresh. Mikan felt it very well it was so painful Mikan tried to keep her scream of pain in so no one would hear her. Mikan still keeping her composure and not screaming in pain, took the paper town with the rubbing alcohol on it. Lightly rubbing it on Mikan flinched slightly.

Mikan waited for the a few minutes before putting on band aids on the huge scrapes on her knees. Mikan then stood up and walked up to the box of her belongings where another skirt of hers would be. Mikan not wanting to ge her knees worse grabbed a pair of baggy Mikan put the baggy pair of jeans on she heard the door bell ring. "Coming!" Mikan shouted as she ran to the door. Opening the door Mikan looked up to see a Tall man with brown hair pulled back into a small pony tail. Mikan still in awe of the man on front of her he coughed and then said. "Uh Hello we're your neighbors from across the street and wated to give you something for a house warming gift if that's ok. Are your parents here young lady?" Mikan then shook her head and quickly said before running off to get her mother. "Oh sweet. My mother's in the other room so I'll go and get her wait here please!"

Mikan kicked the door open when her mother jumped. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikan had the biggest grin on her face. That the was first time she had ever scared her mother. "Oh Mikan you scared me. Why did you scare me like that?" Mikan's grin faded as she walked over to her mother. "Mom we have company at the door and were asking for you cause well they're the neighbors from across the street." Mikan pointed at the door and looked really dramatic while pointing at the front door that was open. "N-Neighbors?" Mikan's mother Mika walked and followed Mikan to the front door. Mika stood there frozen and looked at the man in front of her. "Hyuga-San?" Mika's face turned pale when Mikan poked her mom. "It's been awhile hasn't it Mika?" the man with brown hair smiled slightly and gave the basket of treats to Mika. When Mikan saw the man leave he saw in the dinstance te boy she met today. She got angry and slammed the door shut and told her mom they were. " Momma they left grrrrrrr..." Mika still in shock heard Mikan and felt stupid that she froze. "Sorry Mikan I am just not feeling well today.." Mika walked back to her room and locked it.

Mikan was wondering what happened did her Mom know the man known as "Hyuga-San"? Mikan had all those thought running through her head when she decided to take a walk around her house cause that would hurt anyone but herself...Right? Mikan ran out side her house and slammed the front door shut. Mikan found a small shed and her curiosity got the best of her. She opened the door to the shed cause it wasn't locked when she opened she saw nothing inside the shed when Mikan once again took a step and tripped. Mikan was clumsy but this was a little much. Mikan sat on her butt inside the so called shed in her yard. Mikan carefully got up and wiped off the dirt of her pants. Mikan walked out of the shed when she saw two people running after her. One had black air another had blonde hair. "MIKAN!" they both yelled when Mikan was noticed, she just ran away from two people yelling her name. "Mikan slow down stop running." one of them stopped running when mikan stopped for a second when the one with black hair tackled her to the ground.

"Mikan got ya," Mikan wide eyes noticed th person wasn't a boy it was a girl. "How..How do you know my name?" Mikan looked at the girl with a questionable expression. "You don't seem to remember me at all." Mikan was in a complete confusion at the moment. She was so confused. "Are you...Are you the kid from my old school that moved to the country before me?" Mikan was thinking that this girl might be the one her mother was talking about. But unfortunately the girl frowned and got off of Mikan and helped her up. And then replied,"No unfortunately I'm not. But I was your best friend at your old school but...you seem have forgot everything." Mikan heard what she said but didn't hear the last part because the girl mumbled. "oh. So you were my best friend..Sorry to be rude but what's your name?" the girl's dark violet eyes looked serious as she said her name. "It's Hotaru Imai." Mikan saw that the girl's eyes were so serious she could look at them without feeling chills up her spine.

"Nice to meet you again Imai~San!" Mikan smiled as Hoatru felt as she Mikan had lost some of herself when he...Hurt Her. "Hey who's that?" the boy with blonde hair noticed that mMkan was looking at him and he blushed and then said, " I am Ruka Nogi another one of your friends at from old school." Mikan's eyes widen wasn't there another person? Her head hurt so bad she felt her self getting dizzy but tried to stand up and keep hold. "Well it's good to meet you Ruka uh well again." Mikan nervously laughed and felt her self getting hazy. "Mikan we'll see you around if you need us we live down the street. You can easily find us if you ask the guy across the street." as Hotaru said that she glared annoying at the house across the street. Mikan wondered why but couldn't think because she felt her self losing consciousness. "Yeah I'll do that good bye!" Mikan cheerfully smiled and waved to them as they left.

Mikan couldn't keep up the stance any longer she had to lay down. Her head hurt and felt a ringing on in her head.

 _"It's ok this won't hurt one bit." the man smiled gently as the girl looked at him with a serious gaze. "If I forget my memories of those close to me will be able to keep them safe?" the man nodded and proceed to inject the shot. " As long as you don't remember them especially that boy Natsume you'll keep them safe from harm's way." Mikan was still unsure whether or not she wanted to do this. "Dad I love you..." Mikan felt tears forming as her father sadly smiled at her trying to keep himself from crying. "I love you too Mikan~Chan." Mikan then eventually lost consciousness while she lay on that hospital bed._

"Da-ddy...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mikan screamed in pain as her head was hurting like the plaque. Mikan walked in her house with holding in her head slightly from falling and tripping. Mikan then found her bed in her room and then but before reaching it she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3: Little by little

**{a/n}**

 **Sorry for not updating this since August. But here is a new chapter! Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

She woke up. On the floor of her there she lay. Mikan still fazed by that certain memory. She felt like it was lost. Or was forced. Her head has hurt tremendously. Memories she had forgotten had flashed in her mind. But she wondered why Natsume the one her felt a strange feeling for. She needed to leave her room. Mikan got up and ran out of her room. When she got down to the main floor her Mother was talking with Mr. Hyuga. Mikan's eyes widen as there was Natsume on her couch looking bored out of his mind. Mikan tried to walk past the site and to the door. Her mother noticed this and acknowledged Mikan's presence. "Mikan where are you going? Mr. Hyuga is here along with his son." Mika smiled at Mikan. Mikan stopped in her tracks. She didn't want to look at her mom but she was just standing there as all three of them looked at her. Mikan nervously laughed. "Sorry mom. And Hello Mr. Hyuga. I have to go Mom if you'll excuse me." Mikan bowed and ran out the door. "But Mikan.." Her mother tried to get her as she followed her out. but Mikan was too fast. she ran as fast as the wind. "So much for her meeting his son." Mika mumbled to her self as she walked back into the house.

"i'm sorry about that." Mika apologized to mr. Hyuga. "It's quite alright." Mr. Hyuga smiled at the women. He looked at his son. "Hey Natsume why don't you follow her." Mr. Hyuga asked Natsume. Natsume nodded as He was fast out the door. Natsume was glad cause he didn't want to see Adults all lovey dovey.

Meanwhile Mikan was still running until she was at the library. She wanted to do something other than running away so she walked into the library. Tsubasa who was the Librarian waved to Mikan. Mikan waved back politely. She looked around and saw familiar faces but coudln't place who their names were. Not quite knowing who they were she brushed off the feeling and went to her favorite section. Romance. But found nothing interesting. Instead finding a book that was not in this section. She picked up the book as the title was speaking to her.

 _Forgotten. as she felt. The coldness fell deep into her veins._

Mikan closed the book. Putting the book back on the shelf. She waved the Librarian good bye. But before she could walk out of the library. "Mikan please take this book." Tsubasa gave her a book. "this will answer any questions you have." As he finished talking he walked back to the desk doing his work. Mikan walked out of the library. This title is VERY unique, she thought.

But what did he mean by answer all my questions? Mikan's head hurt. As she walked down the path she saw people who were familar, but didn't know their names. Her head hurt more than ever. Finding a bench she took refuge by sitting on it. Hoping that sitting will help her headache go away. Though deep down knowing that wasn't the case.

The book had just a simple title. As it was someone's journal. Mikan opened examined the handwriting as it looked very similar to her father's writing. "Dad.." Mikan opened the notebook flipping through pages as it was like a journal. A literal journal. Or diary. Written were dates and random numbers. Not knowing she felt so lost in this journal of notes and events that were once written down by her father. Mikan then flipped to a page the day of date was very clear to her. That was the day that her memory was erased. She read further in the journal entry.

 _12/23/16_

 _Mikan's memory is now erased. Regretting is something I can not feel. Whats done is done. I simply abide by her wishes. It will be a tough next few days without her one Christmas day. But I know this will be one of my last journal entries. As they're going to come for me. Damn Persona. Time to set up for Mikan to be in the hands of Mika..._

Mikan closed the notebook slowly. She sighed. Almost standing she started walking again. Not knowing where she was she kept going. Until for not very long she ended up in the woods. Stupid. She thought. It was now dark. Time went by fast. Mikan was terribly afraid of the dark especially all alone. "hopefully there aren't ghosts..." Mikan said cautiously being careful. She heard bushes move and she walked back slowly. Mikan was then relived that it was only Natsume. and not a monster. "Thank goodness. Man you scared me." Mikan sighed feeling her heart rate going down. "Kind of late to be wandering in the woods." Natsume spoke up. "Don't tell me you got lost.." Mikan was now annoyed as he was spot on. "Man you really are forgetful." Natsume smirked as he grabbed her arm. "You mom's probably worried." Natsume said as he dragged her along. "You're really annoying." Mikan blurted out. Natsume chuckled. "i know I am. That's what I am good for Polka Dots." Mikan cutely pouted as she looked away while his grip on her arm was still very much tight.


End file.
